HGF is a mesenchyme-derived pleiotrophic factor with mitogenic, motogenic and morphogenic activities on a number of different cell types. HGF effects are mediated through a specific tyrosine kinase, c-met, and aberrant HGF and c-met expression are frequently observed in a variety of tumors. See, e.g., Maulik et al., Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews (2002), 13:41-59; Danilkovitch-Miagkova & Zbar, J. Clin. Invest. (2002), 109(7):863-867. Regulation of the HGF/c-Met signaling pathway is implicated in tumor progression and metastasis. See, e.g., Trusolino & Comoglio, Nature Rev. (2002), 2:289-300).
HGF binds the extracellular domain of the Met receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) and regulates diverse biological processes such as cell scattering, proliferation, and survival. HGF-Met signaling is essential for normal embryonic development especially in migration of muscle progenitor cells and development of the liver and nervous system (Bladt et al., 1995; Hamanoue et al., 1996; Maina et al., 1996; Schmidt et al., 1995; Uehara et al., 1995). Developmental phenotypes of Met and HGF knockout mice are very similar suggesting that HGF is the cognate ligand for the Met receptor (Schmidt et al., 1995; Uehara et al., 1995). HGF-Met also plays a role in liver regeneration, angiogenesis, and wound healing (Bussolino et al., 1992; Matsumoto and Nakamura, 1993; Nusrat et al., 1994). The precursor Met receptor undergoes proteolytic cleavage into an extracellularα subunit and membrane spanning β subunit linked by disulfide bonds (Tempest et al., 1988). The β subunit contains the cytoplasmic kinase domain and harbors a multi-substrate docking site at the C-terminus where adapter proteins bind and initiate signaling (Bardelli et al., 1997; Nguyen et al., 1997; Pelicci et al., 1995; Ponzetto et al., 1994; Weidner et al., 1996). Upon HGF binding, activation of Met leads to tyrosine phosphorylation and downstream signaling through Gab1 and Grb2/Sos mediated P13-kinase and Ras/MAPK activation respectively, which drives cell motility and proliferation (Furge et al., 2000; Hartmann et al., 1994; Ponzetto et al., 1996; Royal and Park, 1995).
Met was shown to be transforming in a carcinogen-treated osteosarcoma cell line (Cooper et al., 1984; Park et al., 1986). Met overexpression or gene-amplification has been observed in a variety of human cancers. For example, Met protein is overexpressed at least 5-fold in colorectal cancers and reported to be gene-amplified in liver metastasis (Di Renzo et al., 1995; Liu et al., 1992). Met protein is also reported to be overexpressed in oral squamous cell carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, breast carcinoma, and lung carcinoma (Jin et al., 1997; Morello et al., 2001; Natali et al., 1996; Olivero et al., 1996; Suzuki et al., 1994). In addition, overexpression of mRNA has been observed in hepatocellular carcinoma, gastric carcinoma, and colorectal carcinoma (Boix et al., 1994; Kuniyasu et al., 1993; Liu et al., 1992).
A number of mutations in the kinase domain of Met have been found in renal papillary carcinoma which leads to constitutive receptor activation (Olivero et al., 1999; Schmidt et al., 1997; Schmidt et al., 1999). These activating mutations confer constitutive Met tyrosine phosphorylation and result in MAPK activation, focus formation, and tumorigenesis (Jeffers et al., 1997). In addition, these mutations enhance cell motility and invasion (Giordano et al., 2000; Lorenzato et al., 2002). HGF-dependent Met activation in transformed cells mediates increased motility, scattering, and migration which eventually leads to invasive tumor growth and metastasis (Jeffers et al., 1996; Meiners et al., 1998).
Met has been shown to interact with other proteins that drive receptor activation, transformation, and invasion. In neoplastic cells, Met is reported to interact with α6β4 integrin, a receptor for extracellular matrix (ECM) components such as laminins, to promote HGF-dependent invasive growth (Trusolino et al., 2001). In addition, the extracellular domain of Met has been shown to interact with a member of the semaphorin family, plexin B1, and to enhance invasive growth (Giordano et al., 2002). Furthermore, CD44v6, which has been implicated in tumorigenesis and metastasis, is also reported to form a complex with Met and HGF and result in Met receptor activation (Orian-Rousseau et al., 2002).
Met is a member of the subfamily of RTKs which include Ron and Sea (Maulik et al., 2002). Prediction of the extracellular domain structure of Met suggests shared homology with the semaphorins and plexins. The N-terminus of Met contains a Sema domain of approximately 500 amino acids that is conserved in all semaphorins and plexins. The semaphorins and plexins belong to a large family of secreted and membrane-bound proteins first described for their role in neural development (Van Vactor and Lorenz, 1999). However, more recently semaphorin overexpression has been correlated with tumor invasion and metastasis. A cysteine-rich PSI domain (also referred to as a Met Related Sequence domain) found in plexins, semaphorins, and integrins lies adjacent to the Sema domain followed by four IPT repeats that are immunoglobulin-like regions found in plexins and transcription factors. A recent study suggests that the Met Sema domain is sufficient for HGF and heparin binding (Gherardi et al., 2003). Furthermore, Kong-Beltran et al. (Cancer Cell (2004), 6:61-73) have reported that the Sema domain of Met is necessary for receptor dimerization and activation.
Numerous molecules targeted at the HGF/c-met pathway have been reported. These molecules include antibodies such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,292. A portion of the extracellular domain of c-met has also been shown to be capable of antagonistic effects against the HGF/c-met pathway. In view of the important role that this pathway plays in the etiology of various pathological conditions, however, it is clear that there continues to be a need for agents that have clinical attributes that are optimal for development as therapeutic agents. The invention described herein meets this need and provides other benefits.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.